


Cobalt

by sunnivaixchel



Series: Immortalized In The Stars [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Niles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Autistic Upgraded Connor | RK900, BDSM, Beta Hank, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brief kink negotiation, Canon-Typical Alcoholism, Collars, Consensual Objectification, Consensual degredation, D/s themes, Incest, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Normalized Incest, Objectification, Omega Connor, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Soulmates (sort of), Threesome - M/M/M, degredation, minor Connor/Gavin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnivaixchel/pseuds/sunnivaixchel
Summary: Dioscurian twins are identical, except one is an Alpha and the other is an Omega.  They spend their entire lives together and share everything, including pleasure. Throughout the ages, these twins have been exalted as fated lovers.Hank thinks it's kinda weird, twins that fuck. He's never gotten the appeal. But his beautiful Omega partner, Detective Connor Stern, reacts oddly when Hank voices this distaste.Who is Connor's mysterious Alpha, Niles? And why is Connor's collar such a vivid blue?
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Immortalized In The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Cobalt

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, do y'all want omegaverse twincest threesome? Cuz that's what you're gonna get, lmao. 
> 
> Just a fair warning, this is not super, super omegaverse-y because it's Beta!Hank-POV, so there's not a lot of descriptions of hormones and pheromones and instincts and stuff. This is weirdly healthy and consensual and negotiated considering it's twincest A/B/O haha.

The first thing Hank noticed about Detective Connor Stern was the color blue. His blue tie, his beautiful blue steel watch (clearly a gift), and the bright blue collar around his neck.

When they told Hank that his new partner was moving from a different station and had just made detective, a bright young thing with a promising future, he hadn’t cared. When they’d told him that the bright, young thing was an Omega, he hadn’t cared any different. He wasn’t some fucking Boomer that gave a shit about someone’s secondary gender. He’d met good people and abject shitstains of every possible sex and gender. He was a Beta himself, so he considered himself objective about it.

Detective Stern was everything they’d said he was and more. He was beautiful, barely thirty, and full of life. He was a good cop and worked harder than Hank had even thought about working in years. He had a keen mind and a precise way of speaking. He was often serious and frequently literal, but that made the sweet smiles and terrible, goofy jokes more devastating when they did come.

Again and again, Hank’s eyes went back to that blue collar. He knew it meant that Connor had an Alpha and that the color was a code. The colors of Omegas’ collars had different meanings. Red for ‘Mated for life’, pink for ‘engaged’, green for ‘in a Triad with a Beta’, white for ‘mourning’, black for ‘living UnMated with an Alpha’, things like that. He’d never seen a blue collar, though.

Currently, Connor was nosing around a crime scene like a bloodhound, and Hank was watching him and trying not to stare at that pert little ass every time Connor bent over to look at something.

“There was a struggle,” Connor announced. Hank had had an inkling of that, but he didn’t mention it.

“You figure that out with your robot brain?” Hank asked. He liked to tease Connor about his unusually sharp mind and his precise way of speaking. Connor turned and gave him a look of fond disapproval that dried Hank’s mouth out. He was too sober for this.

“What do you think, Lieutenant?” Connor asked pointedly. Hank pushed himself up from where he’d been leaning against the wall.

“I think you’re right, there was a struggle. You have a good eye,” Hank added, just so he could see Connor perk up like a dog at the praise. Hank was in the mood to indulge the dirty old man who lived in his head. “That’s all we can know without forensics.” Connor was still glowing under Hank’s praise, as he always did. It was tempting to praise him often, but Hank kept his praise very sparse so he could see that pretty flush on Connor’s cheeks when he did.

“Do you want to head back to the station?” Connor asked. He had started playing with the ring of his collar the way he did when he was flustered. Hank wondered for the millionth time if Connor’s Alpha, who Hank had never met and whose name he didn’t even know, would beat the shit out of him if he knew that Hank did so many things just to see Connor’s pretty blush. Hank shrugged.

“If you’re done making me freeze my balls off in this abandoned old house, then sure,” he said. Connor gave him another look of gentle reproach, but his lips twitched. Hank was wearing down his rigid veneer of professionalism, slowly but surely. He really was like a pretty, little robot.

The drive back to the station was spent in comfortable silence. Hank didn’t even put on any music. Connor didn’t listen to much music, again, like a robot. Something occurred to Hank for the first time, and hot shame washed over him.

“Can I ask you something, Connor?” Hank asked, trying not to sound too gruff or awkward.

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Connor said. It irked Hank that he couldn’t get Connor to call him by his name, even after six months of working together, but he also didn’t know what he’d do if his name came out of those soft lips.

“The thing is...does it bother you when I call you a robot?” he asked, “Because you told me you’re autistic,” he added before Connor could answer, “And that’s, you know, one of those things. I mean, I’m not good at this sensitivity stuff, so you’re going to have to tell me if I fuck up.” He risked a glance at Connor. He was caught off guard by how soft Connor’s eyes were.

“No, it doesn’t bother me, Lieutenant,” Connor smiled the gentlest smile, and the dirty old man inside Hank’s head was having a field day. “It’s just a joke between colleagues. Between...friends,” he added with a little less certainty.

“Okay, but it’s not a joke if it hurts you, got it? You let me know if I fuck up,” Hank reiterated. Connor nodded.

“I understand. That’s very thoughtful of you, Lieutenant,” Connor looked down at his lap in a very demure, Omegan way. Connor seemed like a good little Omega at first glance, but Hank knew what a stubborn bastard he was. Hank wondered if Connor ignored his Alpha’s orders the way he ignored Hank’s.

They didn’t say anything else for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

When Connor came into the office one morning and Reed immediately wolf-whistled at him, Hank’s head jerked up. Gavin was one of the roughest, least pleasant Omegas he’d ever met, and he had a weird rivalry with Connor, but this was new. Hank was then greeted by the sight of the bruises covering Connor’s neck, poorly hidden by his collar, and his bright red ears.

“Huh,” he said, and Connor blushed scarlet, sitting at his desk. Gavin plopped his ass on the edge of Connor’s desk.

“You and Niles have fun last night, Connor?” he leered.  _ Niles _ . Connor’s Alpha? Wait. How did  _ Gavin _ know Connor’s Alpha’s name and Hank didn’t? Connor said something very quietly. Hank’s eyebrows went up at the same time that Gavin’s face lit up.

“ _ I’m sorry? _ ” he said in delight. Connor started up his computer, face delightfully red. “Did my ears deceive me, or did Little Mx. Professionalism just tell me to fuck off?”

“You heard the man, Reed,” Hank grinned, “Fuck off.”

“Not you too,” Connor said in the tiniest voice, which only delighted the other two more.

“I cannot  _ believe _ that you would say something so unprofessional, Detective Stern.” Gavin got in Connor’s face. Hank dispelled the urge to swat Gavin like a fly the way he did every time the other man got too close to Connor. Connor didn’t need his protection.

“So unprofessional,” Hank tsked. Connor whined in his throat. Such an Omegan noise was so uncharacteristic of Connor that it startled a laugh of Hank, which he failed to disguise as a cough.

“You two are terrible,” Connor said.

“I’ll go if you say it again,” Gavin’s nose was almost touching Connor’s cheekbone, despite how far Connor had shied away from him. They had the weirdest relationship. At one point, Hank had seen them at each other’s throats for most of a day, being absolutely vicious, then later he’d caught them in the break room doing some weird Omega grooming thing with their hands all over each other. Being caught had embarrassed Gavin a lot more than Connor. Connor’s mouth tightened. He turned his head so his nose was touching Gavin’s.

“Fuck. Off,” he said in his primmest voice. Gavin cheered and flicked Connor’s nose with one finger. He wandered away soon after. “You’re just as bad as him,” Connor told Hank, who snorted.

“We’re just teasing. We want you to loosen up a little.” Hank patted him on the shoulder. Connor wrinkled his nose. Hank’s eyes moved to the lovebites, then away. They settled in to work. After a minute, Hank spoke again. “Does Reed know your Alpha?” Connor’s finger’s hesitated over his keyboard.

“They’ve met a few times. Why?”

“No real reason. It’s just Reed called him by name. I didn’t even know your Alpha’s name was Niles before he said that.” Hank scratched his cheek.

“I try to keep my work and private lives separate.” Connor’s voice was reserved but not uncomfortable.

“Good habit for a cop,” Hank said mildly.

“The thing is...” Connor lowered his voice, “Niles is wonderful, but he can rub people the wrong way. He doesn’t like many people other than me. I don’t want to risk damaging any of the relationships I’m forming here.” Hank didn’t think Connor had shared anything that personal with him before.

“That’s fair,” Hank said. Connor was solemn but personable, but there were certain specific social skills he still lacked, even at 30, because he was mildly autistic. “Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to invite me over for Sunday dinner every week just because we’re partners.”

“We don’t generally have a formal Sunday dinner.”

“Connor.” Literal was one thing. Purposely obtuse was another. The side of Connor’s face creased with a smile.

“I appreciate the sentiment. I would like the two of you to meet someday.” Hank risked another glance at Connor. Connor’s eyes were distant. His fingers had moved up to hook under his collar. His lips were parted. He was thinking about his Alpha. Not for the first time, Hank wondered what it would be like to be able to be so crazy about someone for such a long time.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

Hank didn’t think a waiting room needed a screen the size of the wall, but maybe he was just a crotchety old Millennial. He and Connor were the only ones in the waiting room, waiting to talk to a specialist about their case. Connor was going over the case files on his tablet for the millionth time, brow furrowed. It was getting harder to ignore how goddamn beautiful he was, so Hank watched the asinine pop culture news on the massive TV.

“Ah, Jesus,” he said under his breath. Connor looked up.

“What?”

Hank was looking at a pair of young redheads on the screen. They were almost identical. Dioscurian twins, an Alpha and an Omega. The girl who was an Omega had her long hair twisted around her neck so Hank couldn’t see her collar. He made a quiet noise when the twins kissed each other on the mouth, arms wrapped around each other.

“ _ Aww _ .”

Hank’s head jerked around to look at Connor, who smiled at the TV. He saw something warm in Connor’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before.

“I didn’t know the Malkin twins were doing another movie. They look so happy.” Connor’s eyes crinkled, and he sighed. He looked back down at his tablet. He glanced back up when he realized Hank hadn’t answered. “What?”

“You into that sort of thing?” Hank asked. Connor blinked twice as if he didn’t understand the question. “Ah, hell,” Hank looked back at the TV, “You’re an Omega, so it’s probably not weird to you.”

“Weird?” A thread of tension hid in Connor’s voice.

“The twinfucker thing. I know it’s one of those things you can’t get if you’re not an Alpha or an Omega, and you guys think it’s normal, but it’s weird as hell to Betas. A pair of twins in a sexual relationship. It’s creepy.” Hank watched the girls talk to the interviewer, arms around each other’s waists. “Weird as hell to see two people who look exactly alike and then they start making out.”

“There’s nothing creepy about Dioscurian twins.” The thread of tension was more of a rope now, and Hank could hear it.

“Look, I don’t want to start a fight. I know it’s part of Alpha/Omega culture or whatever and they can’t have kids anyway, so it’s not an issue. I respect that. It’s just not something Betas can get. I’m an only child anyway, so what do I know.” Hank looked back at Connor. Connor looked at him with an empty, passive expression. “I’m not dissing your culture, I swear.”

“No one says ‘diss’ anymore, Lieutenant,” Connor said with a bland smile, but something had changed. A secretary opened the door and called for them, and they went back to talk to the specialist.

* * *

Something changed after that. Later, Hank would curse himself for not seeing the obvious, but at the time, the change puzzled him. The quiet warmth of their relationship was gone. Connor withdrew. Even weirder, Reed became more hostile towards him too. Hank didn’t understand it. He tried to tease and cajole Connor, tried to drop nuggets of praise, but nothing got much reaction from Connor anymore. 

They sat at their desks in the bullpen. Connor kept his eyes on his screen. He hadn’t spoken to Hank in almost two hours, except to monosyllabically respond to Hank’s occasional attempts at conversation. Gavin walked by, and out of the corner of his eye, Hank saw Gavin brush his fingers over Connor’s back as he passed, headed down to the archive. Ten seconds passed, and Connor silently stood. Hank watched out of the corner of his eye as Connor walked towards the breakroom, then took a sharp turn towards the archives.

Hank knew it was none of his business. They were probably sneaking off to do one of those Omega grooming things, but Hank’s curiosity and need to understand what he’d done wrong got the better of him. He slipped quietly after them. He took care to step silently up to the edge of the slightly open door. He heard the rustle of fabric. So they  _ were  _ grooming. A few seconds later, he heard a different noise. Oh. No. They were  _ kissing _ . The door swung a little wider on its own to reveal their shadows, embracing. The sound of kissing stopped, and there was silence. Then, low Omegan purring.

“You’re kinda pathetic, you know that?” Gavin said without any bite. “You can handle the goriest crime scenes and drug busts, but this is what turns you into a nervous wreck?” Connor said something between purrs that Hank couldn’t hear. “Yeah, I know you did. You were real damn obvious about it too.” Connor said something else. “Hey, I’m not the one who needs his neck stroked at work to stay functional.” More muffled talking. “Prissy, little asshole.” Hank took a step back. He was taking a huge risk being here.

“Hank just never seemed like he’d be like that. He’s so  _ good _ underneath all that gruff surliness,” Connor said loud enough to be heard. He’d stopped purring.

“Doesn’t sound so good to me. Sounds like an ignorant, judgmental Beta dickhead talking about shit he doesn’t understand. Betas don’t know shit about Dioscurians.” Fuck. Had his comment about those girls really pissed Connor off that much? “What does Niles say?”

“He says I should face the problem head on and confront Hank, but that’s what he says about everything. The day I take interpersonal advice from that blockhead will be a sad day indeed.” Connor’s voice turned soft and warm and adoring the longer he talked. Then he sighed. “I don’t know what to do about Hank. He’s a good cop. I couldn’t ask for a better or more experienced partner.”

“Just keep ignoring him and he’ll take the hint...we should be getting back soon,” Gavin said. Hank had never heard his voice so gentle. Hank backed away as quietly as he could and left before they could catch him. He felt guilty as he sat back at his desk. He shouldn’t have done that. If Connor found out, he’d have all the more reason to be livid.

When Connor and Gavin emerged, Hank didn’t look at either of them. Connor returned to his desk without a word. Hank stole a glance at him. His eyes were a little red. Omegas had always been stereotyped as weepy, and Hank had seen more than his fair share of sobbing Omegas, but he’d never seen Connor get so much as misty-eyed before. He must have good suppressants. They worked in silence.

So, Connor was so distressed by Hank’s comment about those twinfucker girls that he needed to be physically comforted by another Omega at work. Why? Maybe he had twinfuckers in his family or something. That made the most sense, but it didn’t feel exactly right. Did Connor consider twinfuckers such an important part of his culture that Hank’s distaste was a personal affront? Was he affronted on behalf of those girls? They were celebrities. They hardly needed his protection.

Hank felt like the answer was there, hovering just out of his reach. He needed to actually talk to Connor. He was already feeling guilty about his words. He’d told Connor that he’d try to have some sensitivity, then he’d said an entire group of people were creepy and gross. Maybe that was the problem. He’d just have to talk to Connor and find out.

* * *

In the end, he cornered Connor on the way back from a crime scene.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Connor said with no expression or inflection in his voice.

“Connor, I told you to tell me if I fuck up, and it’s obvious I’ve done something. I want to make this right. You’re my partner, and you’re a good man, and I don’t want bad blood between us,” Hank leaned against the steering wheel. He’d pulled over on the side of the road. Connor hesitated, showing emotion for the first time. He looked away, revealing the tantalizing patch of pale skin under his ear.

“It’s just kind of funny.” He sounded anything but amused. “You apologized to me for something that was a nonissue, then you said something terrible to my face without batting an eyelash.”

“I told you I’m shit at this. Is this about what I said about those twinfucker girls?”

“Yes.” Connor’s jaw tightened with an emotion Hank couldn’t name.

“I’ll admit, I was kinda harsh, but I don’t get why it was a big thing. It was just me being weirded out by some celebrities. I never meant to upset you.” Hank’s eyes traced the blue leather of the collar. Connor turned to look at him, and Hank tensed at being caught staring.

“Do you know what this means?” Connor pointed at his collar, frowning.

“That you have an Alpha?” Hank asked. That was obviously the wrong answer, because Connor’s frown deepened.

“No, Lieutenant. The color. Do you know what a cobalt blue collar indicates? I can only assume you don’t.” Hank wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Connor angry like this before.

“I’ve never seen a collar that color before yours,” Hank admitted. Connor smiled then. It was a tight, unpleasant thing that didn’t suit his face.

“I’ll tell you what it means,” he said in an equally tight, unpleasant voice, “Cobalt blue collars are only worn by Dioscurian Omegas. I am a Dioscurian Omega, Hank.” Hank blinked once. Twice. Three times. Four times. “My Alpha, Niles, is my twin brother. I am, as you so  _ eloquently _ put it, a twinfucker.” Hank blinked one more time, then he put his head down on the steering wheel and groaned loudly. “Do you understand, Hank?” This was a hell of a time for Connor to say his name for the first time.

“Jesus Christ,” Hank groaned, “Connor, I’m...I’m an asshole. Jesus.” He hit his head on the steering wheel a few times. Connor said nothing. “I’m sorry, Connor.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you. I didn’t want my ‘twinfucker weirdness’ to be a point of contention between us. You’re a good cop and I enjoy working with you,” Connor said stiffly.

“I am...a clown. I made a complete ass of myself. I’m so fucking sorry, Connor. If I’d had any idea you were one of those types, I—”

“You what? Would have kept your inflammatory opinions to yourself? I would have had to find out about your aversion when you actually met Niles and could no longer hold back your disgust for us?” Connor asked.

“Connor, it’s not...Jesus.” Hank rubbed his forehead. “Give me a minute to process this.” The silence that fell between them was horrible and deafening. Hank collected his thoughts. “I don’t think you’re disgusting, Connor.”

“Good for you.” It felt awful, having the anger and disgust of a kind, mild-mannered man turned directly on him.

“It’s true that the whole... twin thing has always weirded me out, but...you know, if I’d met you, met your, uh, brother, maybe I’d change my mind. Maybe it’s just one of those things that seems weird when you have no point of reference. I don’t understand the twin-lover thing, but you’re...a good guy. A great guy. If all, uh, Dioscurian twins are like you, then maybe they’re alright.” He looked at Connor. Connor still looked displeased, but he’d softened. “I’m just a shitty old man who’s stuck in his ways, Connor. I’m trying, though. I’m sorry I said that shit to you. You don’t deserve that. No one does, but least of all a good kid like you.” Connor looked down at his lap, then out the window. “You don’t have to forgive me, Connor.”

“I know I don’t.” Connor didn’t sound disgusted anymore, just tired and sad. Hank waited. “I can forgive you, Hank. You’re a good man. Just give me some time.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Hank only spent a few days wallowing in guilt and drinking more than usual. Connor was still distant, and Hank didn’t push him. The first thing Hank did was start reading and learning. He hated this new internet and the way his younger colleagues insisted it was intuitive, and he hated the way YouTube looked and worked now, but he could manage. Hank learned about Dioscurian twins throughout history, about the Dioscuri themselves, Castor and Pollux, about how Alpha/Omega twins were viewed in different cultures. He watched clips from the Malkin twins’ movies, from interviews they’d given.

Maybe it was their youth, he thought. Maybe it was their youth that made him cringe when they touched so intimately or kissed on the mouth. He watched some Dioscurian porn against his better judgment, hoping it would cure him of this unwilling reaction. It only left him feeling more uneasy.

He tried to imagine Connor with a carbon copy of himself, lips locked, grabbing each other’s asses. That was easier. He already thought about Connor’s ass a lot. He tried to imagine what Niles looked like. Dioscurian twins were sort of identical, but sort of not. They looked almost exactly alike, although each one had more of the look of their secondary gender. Hank imagined Connor but a little taller and with broader shoulders, maybe a stronger jaw. He imagined this copy bending Connor over a kitchen table and fucking him like in one of the twinfucker pornos (which was what they’d been labeled, so it wasn’t just asshole Betas like him who said it) he’d watched.

Okay. Well. Maybe Dioscurian twins weren’t too creepy.

Connor must have said something to Gavin, because he backed off. He continued glowering at Hank, though. Hank understood. He was protective of Connor too. Odd, because Connor didn’t need protection. He could handle himself, and it was clear that while his feelings could get hurt, he wasn’t emotionally fragile.

Then, after about two weeks, Hank lumbered into work late, as usual, and Connor gave him one of those small, perfect smiles, and Hank knew he’d been forgiven.

Something had still changed, but Hank didn’t know exactly what it was. They were closer now, somehow.

“You think you’ll ever let me meet your brother?” Hank asked once. Connor went still. “I swear I won’t be weird. I’m mending my ways. I swear.” They were sitting at The Chicken Feed. Connor had a salad Niles had apparently packed for him. He’d eyed Hank’s greasy food with disgust while primly eating his salad.

“I know you are, Hank. I appreciate it, but it’s like I said. He can rub people the wrong way. He’s very...intense. He’s...brusque is the best word for it, especially with people other than me. He’s actually very sweet. I don’t want him to alienate you. It’s a shame, because I really...” Connor paused. His ears turned pink. “Anyway, I do want you to meet him at some point, but I want it to be in a controlled setting, and I’ll need to coach him a bit first.” Connor picked at a piece of kale with his fork.

“If Niles is anything like you at all, I’ll be fine with him. But don’t feel like you have to do anything for the sake of your small-minded, old-bastard partner.” Hank took a bite of his burger. He almost choked when Connor looked up at him through his lashes in a very Omegan way. That’s what had changed. Connor was being more Omegan around him, less solemn. He must just feel more comfortable around Hank now. It wasn’t like he was acting all Omegan at crime scenes, just when he and Hank were alone.

“You’re not just my partner. You’re my friend.” Connor tilted his head. He shifted slightly in his seat, spreading his thighs under the table. Was he posturing? “I would like the three of us to have dinner some time.”

“I thought you didn’t do Sunday dinner.” Hank swallowed his bite of burger. Connor made eye contact with Hank and licked his lips slowly. Hank’s mouth dried out.

“Perhaps we could eat together some other night,” he said. Then he looked down and kept eating. Hank sat frozen a few seconds before doing the same. He hadn’t imagined that. He  _ hadn’t _ imagined that.

* * *

Hank hadn’t imagined it. The flirting didn’t stop. It wasn’t all the time, but sometimes Connor would look at Hank with dark, sensual eyes, then he’d look away and the moment would be over.

Hank had done his reading. He knew that of all Alpha/Omega pairs, Dioscurian twins were the most likely to bring in Betas to form Triads or just to have threesomes. What he didn’t get was why  _ him _ ? Was Connor into older guys? Was Connor capable of having a type outside of his ‘fated lover’? Hank wasn’t exactly a catch. It was true that he’d lost some weight in the last year after gaining so much after...no, don’t let yourself go down that path. Anyway, he’d lost a little weight, he’d trimmed his hair and beard, he didn’t drink himself into the floor every night anymore, but still. He was washed out, old, fat, and a drunk. Not the kind of Beta a hot young pair like the Sterns would want a fling with.

That wasn’t to say that it didn’t light his fucking loins on fire when Connor looked at him like that. He was a dirty old man, after all. For his part, he let Connor catch him staring more. Connor didn’t seem to mind at all. When Hank admitted to Connor that he’d watched Dioscurian porn as part of his research, Connor had laughed and licked his lips. This admittance seemed to put Connor at ease that Hank wasn’t repulsed by the idea of the Stern twins’ epic romance, as Hank had hoped it would.

Finally, Hank invited Connor out to the bar after work one Friday. It wasn’t untoward at all. Two colleagues, having a few drinks after work. Nothing out of the ordinary. The way Connor looked at him when he suggested it made Hank want to jump him.

“I’ll have to ask Niles,” Connor said. “Just a formality. He’s protective.”

“What happens if he says no?” Hank asked lightly. A smile tugged Connor’s lips.

“I get into a snit and give him the silent treatment for being ridiculous. He hates that.” Connor pulled out his phone and tapped out a text.

“So you wouldn’t go if he said no?” Hank kept his voice nonjudgmental. Connor hesitated as he sent the text.

“Would I sound like an oppressed little Omega if I said I wouldn’t?” he asked with a small, lopsided smile.

“Only if you didn’t have a choice,” Hank said lightly. Connor relaxed. He must have expected some judgment. Hank wondered if it was because others had judged him or because he thought Hank was that type. Fair, either way.

“I do have a choice. I just...” Connor’s ears turned red and he coughed. Hank chuckled and shook his head.

“I get it,” he told Connor, who didn’t meet his eye, flustered. They worked in silence. Connor got a text, and he picked up his phone. He blushed at whatever he saw. Hank watched out of the corner of his eye as Connor and Niles texted for a while.

“He said yes,” Connor told him after a bit. He was still flustered. What had Niles said?

“Good.”

Hank took Connor to Jimmy’s bar. Connor had clearly never been anywhere as seedy as Jimmy’s outside of work and was nervous and entertained. Hank teased Connor about Omegas being notorious lightweights and offered to have Jimmy make him Shirley Temple. Connor huffed and ordered a margarita. By the time he’d finished the first one, he was pink-cheeked and flirty. When he finished the second one, he was very hazy. Hank got them a booth and forbid Connor from drinking anymore. Connor pouted at him. He was playing footsies with Hank under the table. Connor at least wasn’t a loud drunk, keeping his voice low.

“Maybe Niles shouldn’t have let you come,” Hank told him, nursing his own whiskey, trying to take it slow so he’d be coherent enough to make sure Connor made it home and wouldn’t decide to take Connor home with him.

“He couldn’t stop me drinking,” Connor boasted, words clear but eyes hazy.

“Oh he couldn’t.”

“He’d punish me for disobeying.” The idea pleased Connor immensely. “Might spank me.” He hit the p and k of ‘spank’ hard. Then he laughed, cheeks rosy. He was every inch a drunk, lightweight Omega.

“You’d deserve it,” Hank told him. Connor thought this was hilarious, almost falling into his food, snorting adorably.

“Yeah,” Connor agreed when he calmed down. He looked at Hank with sultry eyes, still rubbing their ankles together.

“Does he spank you when you give him the silent treatment?” Hank asked. Connor’s smile widened.

“Mmm, no. When he gets tired of me ignoring him, he bends me over the arm of the sofa and pulls my pants down and forces my legs open and teases me through my panties until I admit that he was right and I was wrong and I’m just a ditsy little Omega who needs to be put in my place. Then he fucks me until my eyes cross.” Connor smiled like the cat with all the cream when Hank swore and shifted uncomfortably around his boner. “You like that?” he purred. Just Hank’s luck. A slutty drunk.

“What’s your game, Connor?” he asked. Connor propped his chin on his palm, smiling at Hank.

“Want you,” he said.

“You’ve made that clear. Why?” Hank asked. Connor shrugged.

“You’re a big...bear,” he said.

“Oh, is that what you’re into? I thought you were just into people who look exactly like you?” the words came out nastier than Hank intended, but Connor didn’t seem to take offense.

“You have blue eyes like Niles,” he said. So Niles had blue eyes. Good to know.

“So is your plan to jump my bones before I even meet your Alpha?” Hank asked dryly.

“The plan is to multitask,” a new voice, slightly deeper than Connor’s, said. Hank jumped and turned. Beside their table stood an almost perfect clone of Connor in a black turtleneck holding a White Russian. He had intense, pale blue eyes.

“Hey, baby,” Connor beamed. He clumsily scooted over in his seat. Niles set his drink on the table and held out his hand.

“Niles Stern,” he said. Hank fumbled to stand and shook his hand.

“Hank Anderson. Nice to meet you.” Hank reeled as he sat back down and Niles sat beside his twin. Connor immediately cuddled up to his Alpha’s side and began purring quietly. Was that what they’d been texting about earlier? Setting this up? Shit, that was why Connor had asked where Hank was taking him.

“I told you not to get drunk,” Niles murmured into Connor’s ear. Connor stopped purring long enough to titter. He mumbled something. “Yes, that’s true.” Niles kissed his temple. He played with Connor’s hair. He looked back at Hank. Connor was right. He was intense.

“Does anyone want to tell me what’s going on?” Hank groused.

“Well, we had planned to discuss an arrangement with you, but then this one—” Niles tugged on Connor’s hair, and Connor’s mouth dropped open, eyes rolled back “—decided he needed liquid courage to reveal his intentions.” Like Connor, but colder and more intense. That was the sense Hank was getting from Niles. Hank looked at Connor, who had melted into his Alpha’s side.

“He’s a slutty drunk,” Hank said, but not without fondness. Niles looked at his brother, who stared adoringly at him. Then, Hank saw him soften. He saw those hard, pale eyes turn gentle and warm.

“He is, isn’t he?” Niles murmured, reaching over and brushing his fingers over Connor’s cheek. Connor kissed his fingertips. “We can only have half a discussion with him like this, but at least you’re no longer in the dark.” Connor whined and squirmed and pressed in for a kiss from his brother. Niles hooked his fingers in the back of Connor’s collar and pulled it taut against his throat. It was like a flip had switched inside Connor’s head. He froze, eyes open and unseeing, lips parted. It was an expression of true mindless pleasure, of an overloaded brain. “Are you interested?” Hank glanced at Connor’s blissful expression, then back at Niles.

“I’d be an idiot to say no, but I want to hear what sober Connor has to say.”

“Obviously,” Niles said. Brusque, Connor had told him. Well, Hank was good at reading people. It was what made him a good cop. Niles was brusque, but he wasn’t a genuine asshole. Hank wondered if Niles was autistic too.

“For now, can you assure me that he’s all in?” Hank folded his hands on the table. Niles nodded once, taking a sip of his drink with his other hand. He let go of Connor’s collar, and Connor collapsed against him, trembling and making barely audible noises that went straight to Hank’s dick.

“He is. He had worked with you two months when he came home and informed me that you were attracted to him.” Niles said this calmly and matter-of-factly as he seemed to say everything. Hank coughed and glanced away. So Connor wasn’t as oblivious as he pretended to be. “I asked him how he felt about that. He blushed. He’s gorgeous when he blushes, but I know you know that.” Niles was kind of funny in the way Connor was in that he spoke so plainly and without pretension. He said exactly what he meant, and that was so rare.

“I have to ask. How does it work, finding him attractive? He looks like you. You find yourself attractive?” Hank had the feeling that Niles wouldn’t be as insulted by the question as Connor would be. For his part, Connor seemed completely checked out, clobbered by lust and alcohol.

“It’s different. It’s not something we can explain to those who haven’t experienced it.” Niles toyed with Connor’s hair again. They had different hairstyles, but the same dark, gorgeous curls. Hank was starting to like Niles. He appreciated straightforward people. It was one of the things that had made him actually  _ like _ Connor outside of thinking he was gorgeous.

“Alright. Since Connor’s down for the count, are you going to take him home? Set up a dinner date for three another night?” Hank asked. Connor spoke for the first time in a while.

“I’m fine,” he said in a surprisingly clear voice.

“No, you’re not,” Niles and Hank said at the same time. They glanced at each other, then back at Connor. Connor snorted.

“Let’s get you home, starlight,” Niles murmured. Connor whined in his throat. Niles looked at Hank. “I’ll let him set a date and time with you later. He understands your shared schedules better.” Hank nodded, and watched Niles half-carry his Omega brother out of the bar. Hank downed the rest of his whiskey. Starlight, huh? That was cute.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Connor didn’t make eye contact with him on Monday morning. He had more lovebites under his collar, darker this time. Hank waited patiently. It was midafternoon, when they were all but alone in the bullpen, that Connor spoke.

“I apologize for getting so drunk on Friday. I ruined our chance to have a real discussion,” he said without looking up from his tablet. Hank grunted.

“If you needed a little booze to work up your courage, that’s fine. Jimmy’s is hardly the place to have that conversation anyway. I like Niles, by the way.” Connor looked up.

“Really?” Relief colored his voice and eyes. He wore a grey sweater over a blue button-down today. Hank had slowly noticed that Connor color coordinated with his collar.

“He’s straightforward, like you, but more. I like that. He’s brusque, but it’s because he doesn’t fuck around. Also, he’s gorgeous, like you,” Hank said in an even lower voice. He enjoyed the pinkness that rose to Connor’s cheeks and the way he looked away. “And now I have it on good authority that you like when I look at you, so I’m going to do it at every opportunity.” Connor smiled at his keyboard.

“As if you don’t already,” he said. Hank snorted.

On the way to and from the crime scene, Connor kept his hand on Hank’s thigh when he wasn’t shifting gears. It was enough to make Hank’s dick twitch, but not get him hard.

They set up a date at the Stern home for that Friday. They made out behind the station like teenagers before they left for the night. Hank still wasn’t sure what he’d gotten himself into.

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Hank scrubbed himself off in the shower and douched (just in case) and shaved in the appropriate places and trimmed his beard and made sure he was as hygienic as possible.

The Sterns’ house was small but nice in a nice neighborhood. Hank had been told that they came from a good family and had been left money, but that was about it. He also knew that Niles wrote modestly successful crime novels and was the househusband of the two.

The decor of the house was masculine and minimalist without overdoing it with small Omegan touches here and there. Niles and Connor greeted him, looking like the perfect, identical couple. Connor gave Hank a quick tour while Niles put the final touches on dinner. Connor was wearing a different button up than he had been at work, and when he twisted a certain way, Hank realized he was wearing a leather halter under it. Connor noticed him staring and winked.

Dinner was quiet and comfortable. They talked about their cases as much as they could with a civilian and discussed Niles’ latest book. Connor was more at ease and smiled more around his brother. Niles remained stoic but polite, eyes only softening when he looked at his brother.

After dinner, Hank insisted on helping Connor with the dishes.

“You two have a nice place,” he said, scrubbing a pot. A fluffy, grey and white cat wound around their ankles. Apparently, Niles was allergic to dogs.

“Thank you. It took awhile for it to feel like home, but it does now,” Connor moved stiffly, but Hank knew it was because of the tight halter. Hank might be imagining it, but he thought Connor was nervous.

“How long have you been here?”

“Since I graduated the police academy six years ago.” Connor dried a dish and set it on the rack. “We lived with our mother up until that point. It was terrifying to live somewhere else, but...” Connor sighed through a small smile, “Anywhere is home as long as Niles is there.” Hank looked down at the forks in his hands.

“I can’t imagine it,” he said in a low, gruff voice. He saw Connor look at him out of the corner of his eye. “Having someone who’s...just for you. Your lover, your brother, your other. Your everything. Now and always and forever. I was married for six and a half years, and she wasn’t, you know...we weren’t...” Hank shrugged. He didn’t look at Connor, because he’d either made Connor uncomfortable or Connor was looking at him with those soft, soft, brown eyes, and he didn’t know which one was worse. A damp hand rested on his shoulder.

“What people like Niles and I have...we’re lucky. I know that. But you’re just as worthy of love, Hank.” The hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Jesus,” Hank said under his breath, washing off the forks and setting them aside. They were almost done.

“It’s true.” Connor was in his space now, pressing against his side.

“We gotta finish these dishes, Connor,” Hank said, turning his head to find Connor’s face very close.

“They can wait.” Connor leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Hank’s lips. He took a hand towel and dried both their hands slowly. Connor’s hands were a good size with long, dextrous fingers. Hanks were bigger; old, calloused, worn. Connor clasped their fingers together and pulled Hank towards the living room. Niles was waiting. He didn’t react to the sight of their clasped hands. He only had eyes for Connor. Connor let go of Hank’s hands and leaned in for a kiss from Niles.

“Please, have a seat,” Niles gestured across from them. Hank sat heavily on the sofa, feeling a little awkward. This increased when Connor sank to his knees and sat at Niles’ feet, head resting on his knee like a good, little Omega. He pressed up against his brother’s leg and stared at Hank with sultry eyes.

They talked. They discussed when they’d been tested (Hank had gotten tested back when he’d started trying to get his life back together, but he hadn’t been with anyone since). They set ground rules. They established a safe word. Dirty talk was encouraged. Degradation was encouraged, but there was to be no talk questioning the validity of Connor and Niles’ relationship or threats to steal Connor away, even fake ones. The brothers could joke about it, but Hank couldn’t.

Hank admitted that while his alcohol stream currently had more blood in it than he usually liked, whiskey dick could still happen, and he assured them that he was good with his mouth and hands. The news didn’t bother the twins, which Hank appreciated. They went on to discuss more things they liked and wanted.

“Connor loves to be tied up and pinned down and restrained.” Niles sat with his jaw cradled in the space between his thumb and forefinger, perfectly at ease. Connor rolled his eyes, chin propped on Niles’ knee.

“You say that like you don’t love when I tie you up,” Connor grinned. Niles made a displeased ‘mmm’ at him.

“And what about you? All we’ve talked about is Connor,” Hank said. Niles’ eyes widened.

“Me?” he asked, as if he’d never considered the question before.

“Is this a triad, or are we just here for Connor?” Hank asked. Niles opened his mouth then closed it.

“It’s a triad,” Connor answered for him, “Although, I do like the idea of it being all about me.” He wriggled and rubbed his cheek against Niles’ knee. “Tell the man what you like, Niles.” He was so at ease with his brother, so carefree and relaxed. He wasn’t reserved or professional or quiet. He was flirty and full of life. Niles cleared his throat. Hank realized that he’d flustered Niles. Hank could imagine that most of the people they’d had this conversation with were much more interested in what they could do for the sensual, dark-eyed Omega than in what the cold, phlegmatic Alpha wanted.

“I...” It was strange to see a grown man so completely flustered and flummoxed. Connor hummed.

“You’re  _ shy _ ,” he teased. He took one of his brother’s hands and threaded the fingers through his hair. Niles’ fingers moved restlessly through Connor’s hair. The action calmed him.

“No one’s ever asked what I wanted...aside from Connor.” The stoic facade cracked, showing slivers of a shy, anxious man. “I’m not certain how to answer you.” Connor took the hand in his hair and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. He rubbed it against his cheek and nuzzled it. Niles looked down at him. “What do I want?” he asked his brother. Connor kissed his fingertips and didn’t answer. “I want...” Niles wore a distant, lost expression, reaching down with his other hand to pet Connor.

“We can figure that out as we go,” Hank said. Niles looked up at him and nodded. He looked at Hank differently now, as if actually seeing him for the first time.

“Are we done? Can we start?” Connor asked in a cartoonishly bratty voice that startled a snort out of Hank. Connor beamed, pleased that he’d made Hank laugh.

“If that’s what you want,” Niles said. He tugged lightly on Connor’s hair, and Connor moved to his feet in a fluid motion. He leaned down and kissed his brother, then started unbuttoning his shirt and swaying towards Hank. Hank shifted to accommodate the Omega as Connor straddled his lap. He batted Connor’s hands away, unbuttoning the next button. Connor put his hands on Hank’s shoulders and watched him open the shirt, button by button, to reveal the leather halter Connor wore, the same color blue as his collar. Hank pushed the shirt off of Connor’s shoulders, and Connor wriggled out of it. Hank took a moment to admire Connor’s sleek, powerful body. This was no pale, fading Omega. Connor ground his crotch down against Hank’s as he tossed the shirt away, and they both groaned. Hank swore.

Niles appeared behind Connor and grabbed him by the back of his collar, pulling it taut. Connor stopped moving. His lips parted.

“Keep going, starlight.” Niles leaned in, lips touching Connor’s ear. “Show the lieutenant what those little hips are good for.” Connor licked his lips, shuddering. His eyes were hazy with lust. Hank hooked his fingers in the metal loop at the center of the halter and tugged slightly, so Connor was being pulled in two directions at once. Connor’s eyes lost focus as he ground his hips down. Hank’s other hand moved down to work at Connor’s belt. He groaned when Connor did something particularly sinful with his gyrating hips. His eyes flicked up to Connor and Niles.

Niles had trapped Connor’s face in his other hand and was whispering into his ear. From what Hank could catch, it was absolute filth. The wet spot on Connor’s crotch was growing by the second. Hank fumbled with the belt, but managed to undo it one-handed. He felt himself start to plateau. He grabbed Connor by the hips.

“Stop,” he grunted. They both stared at him. “I’m not a spry, young thing like the two of you. Once I’m done, I’m done.”

“Close already?” Connor whispered. Niles was gripping his face so tightly Hank wondered if there would be bruises, but Connor’s eyes were bright and unfocused.

“You know you drive me crazy, baby,” Hank said. Connor shuddered, mouth falling open. “You like that? When I call you baby?” Connor whined. Hank looked up at Niles, who hadn’t even touched himself yet, mouthing around Connor’s ear. They made eye contact.

“How sensitive are Connor’s nipples?” Hank asked him. This was something they’d discussed. Talking about Connor like he wasn’t there.

“Very.” For the first time since meeting him, Hank saw a faint smile on Niles’ lips. It didn’t look like Connor’s small smiles at all. Connor whined again as Hank leaned in and dragged his tongue over one pert nipple. Connor shivered. He was soon moaning and squirming and yanking on Hank’s hair. Hank glanced up when Connor’s moans were muffled. Niles was devouring Connor’s mouth. Trusting that Niles would hold Connor in place, Hank unbuttoned Connor’s pants, pulling the zipper down. Connor had on lacy, blue panties underneath, and his small cock made a little tent in the soaked fabric. The smell of Connor’s slick was so strong it made Hank’s head swim. Or maybe that was how painfully hard his dick was. Hank held Connor’s hip with one hand and rubbed Connor’s cock through the panties, sucking and biting his nipples all the while. Connor’s hips started jerking, and not even Niles’ mouth could muffle his moans.

“Can we take this to the bedroom? This sofa isn’t great for my back,” Hank stopped to admit while an orgasm shuddered through Connor’s body. Niles was amenable. Connor laughed aloud when Hank scooped him up bridal style and carried him towards the bedroom. The orgasm had only made Connor more excited.

“You should get stronger so you can carry me like this,” he said to Niles over Hank’s shoulder.

“You’re too fat for me to carry,” Niles said, deadpan. Connor scoffed and blew a raspberry at him, and Hank silently thanked God and anyone else listening that he’d unlocked access to this silly, carefree version of Connor. He tossed Connor onto the bed, and Connor wasted no time in wriggling out of his pants, kicking his shoes off, and starting to purr. Niles toed off his own shoes and shed his turtleneck. Surprisingly (or maybe not surprisingly), Niles wasn’t as muscular as his brother. He was broader in the shoulders and chest, certainly, but while he was very fit, his body didn’t have the same definition as Connor’s. It made sense, Hank thought. Connor was a police detective, still not long out of the academy, and Niles was a writer/stay-at-home Alphahusband. When it came time for Hank to disrobe, he hesitated, looking at the beautiful, sinewy twins in front of him.

“Now, I don’t look as good as the two of you,” Hank said. “I’ve half a mind to keep my shirt on.”

“But then I won’t be able to touch  _ all  _ of you, Lieutenant.” Connor’s wicked grin ruined his attempt at pouting cutely.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Hank,” Niles said, sliding out of his own pants and boxers to reveal a knot over twice the size of Connor’s little, vestigial cock. He was at half-mast. The eyes of the beautiful twins made Hank more than a little self-conscious as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He’d worn his ugliest shirt because Connor had once commented that he loved Hank’s atrocious sense of style. He hesitated before pulling off his white undershirt. He’d worn his least sweat-stained one. This revealed his torso, for what it was worth, to the twins. Connor licked his lips, which helped bolster Hank to finish undressing. When his boxers came off, and he tossed them aside, he realized that Connor and Niles were staring open-mouthed. Hank’s cock had softened slightly on the trip from the living room.

“I’ve never even seen a knot that big,” Connor whispered in awe. His brother glanced at him.

“How many knots have you seen?” he poked Connor’s side. Connor giggled but didn’t reply. He stared at Hank’s cock as if mesmerized.

“How big is it fully hard?” Connor licked his lips again. Feeling better about himself and more in charge of his part of the arrangement, Hank climbed onto the massive bed with them. It was definitely made for moresomes. Sexy Dioscurian twins would have no shortage of eager bedmates.

“Big,” Hank answered.

“I want it in my mouth.” Connor licked his lips a few more times.

“You’ll choke.” Niles hadn’t touched himself, but he was already fully erect now at the sight of Hank. This was doing wonders for Hank’s self-esteem.

“Don’t care.” Connor was salivating. Hank let himself be pushed back onto the bed. He groaned quietly when Connor licked his hand and started palming Hank’s cock back to full hardness. Hank hissed when those perfect, plush lips wrapped around the head, sucking sweetly. 

“My only request is that I get a chance in his pussy before I’m done,” Hank addressed Niles. Connor shivered, taking more of Hank’s cock in his mouth. Jesus, he was beautiful.

“Of course.” Niles nodded once. He reached out and put his hand on the back of Connor’s head. He ran his fingers through his brother’s curls, then he shoved Connor down onto Hank’s cock. Connor gagged, body spasming, but he didn’t resist. The amount of trust there was staggering. Hank felt Connor relax his throat. “His mouth is excellent, but his cunt is the main attraction.” Niles gripped Connor’s hair and guided Connor’s head up and down. Hank swore. “Use him however you like.” Connor didn’t so much as tense up, completely relaxed and docile and happy to be used. Niles let go of Connor’s hair and gestured for Hank to resume. Hank wasted no time in thoroughly using Connor’s mouth.

“Look at you. Pretty thing,” Hank rumbled. Connor made a noise so soft that Hank didn’t hear it, but he felt the vibrations against his cock. “I’ve been thinking about that mouth for months.” Connor made another noise, audible this time, but he didn’t tense up or do anything but let Hank fuck his throat. Then Connor twitched, and Hank glanced up. Niles was silently pulling off Connor’s panties. He dipped his fingers between Connor’s spread legs, and Connor twitched and moaned. Hank didn’t stop guiding Connor, feeling him start to squirm as his brother did nothing more than tease him with his fingers, blue eyes focused on his work. “Hold still,” Hank said firmly. It was gratifying as hell when he saw Connor do his very best to obey. “Good boy.” Connor moaned loudly, and Hank swore at the way the vibrations felt on his cock.

“Connor’s a slut for praise, but don’t give it to him if he doesn’t deserve it,” Niles said without looking up, smearing Connor’s slick around and playing with his cock. Niles still hadn’t touched himself, as far as Hank knew, although he was still fully hard. He glanced up and met Hank’s eyes. Niles gave Hank a small smile that knew exactly what it wanted but was a little self-conscious. Niles brought his slick-soaked fingers to his lips and sucked on them, still keeping eye contact with Hank. Hank swore again. He could feel an orgasm building, but he didn’t need to stop yet. Hank looked back at Connor.

“Christ, you were made for this, baby,” Hank said, fucking harder into Connor’s mouth. Connor looked blissed out already. “Cockslut. Desperate for something in your pretty mouth.” Hank growled in his chest. “Not good for much else, are you, baby?” Connor’s hips jerked. He started moaning again when Niles began leisurely fingerfucking him. Niles finally pumped himself with his other, slick-drenched hand, but not at a pace that would get him anywhere yet.

Hank fucked Connor’s throat until he abruptly had to yank Connor off his cock, cursing.

“Christ, that was close. His mouth is addictive.” Hank knew Connor wanted to be objectified and dehumanized, but it was getting harder to remember how to do that. Connor had drool smeared over his cheek and dribbling down his chin. His eyes were dim and sightless. He whimpered.

“Wanna suck,” he whined, focusing his eyes on Hank’s face. Hank was close enough to the edge that that almost made him cum untouched. Instead, he shoved two fingers into Connor’s mouth, and Connor started sucking them eagerly. Hank closed his eyes and tried to calm down. It was hard with Connor sucking his fingers like a dying man. Then Connor tensed up and moaned  _ loud  _ at the same time that Hank heard a squelch. Hank opened his eyes. Niles had thrust into Connor, and was fucking him at the same leisurely pace he’d been fingering him. The fingers dropped from Connor’s mouth as he moaned, eyes rolling into his head. Hank placed his hand on the back of Connor’s head where it rested on his thigh.

“Can I tug on his collar?”

“Of course. He loves it,” Niles grunted. Hank idly played with the collar, tugging on it. Connor was making beautiful noises that Hank wanted to print out and frame. “I’m not going to finish in him yet. I do want to be the last one to finish so I can knot him.” Connor keened at the suggestion. He clawed at the bedsheets and Hanks thighs and anything else he could get his hands on. Omegas were so goddamn sensitive. It was crazy.

“ _ Haaaank _ ,” Connor wailed. Niles stopped moving, then pulled out and started pumping Connor’s cock. “ _ Niiiiines _ ,” came the next wail. Nines?

“I’ve got you,” Niles told him. Hank pulled away from Connor, shifting around on the bed with a quiet curse at his joints, so he could lean in and swallow Connor’s moans. When Connor came again, Hank broke the kiss to watch Niles stroke Connor through the orgasm while the Omegas thighs quaked. Hank looked at Connor’s beautiful, dazed face, and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, tugging lightly on the collar. When he broke the kiss, he found Connor staring at him with hazy lust and adoration. Hank cupped his cheek, and Connor leaned into the touch, adoring gaze never leaving Hank’s face. “Connor, starlight?” Nines said.

“Mmhmm?” Connor lifted his hand to play with Hank’s beard. He was already in the ‘happy, horny Omega’ zone after two orgasms, which was cute.

“Do you want us to tie you up, starlight?” Niles asked. Connor moaned, eyes fluttering shut. “Is that a yes? Use your words, little one.”

“Please,” Connor whimpered at Hank. Hank kissed him again and glanced at Niles. Niles stood, still erect, and went to a chest of drawers. He pulled out a pair of padded handcuffs and some other leather straps.

“Colors?” Niles asked as he approached the bed.

“Green,” Hank and Connor said at the same time. Niles smiled that lopsided smile that Connor wore occasionally.

“Do you want him on his back or his stomach?”

“Back,” Hank said. Connor sighed, smiling. His attention turned to his brother as Niles handcuffed him to the headboard and fastened the leather straps on his legs to keep his knees bent. Connor stared at Niles with a dazed devotion that put the way he looked at Hank to shame. Hank wondered how he’d ever thought this was creepy.

“I love you, Nines,” Connor whispered as Niles pulled away. There it was again. Nines. Niles leaned in and kissed Connor before shifting out of Hank’s way and gesturing. Connor reluctantly looked away from his brother, back at Hank.

Connor moaned when Hank pressed the head of his dick in. He was almost unbearably tight around Hank, but most pussies were. Hank eased in slowly with small movements. Niles stroked Connor’s hair with one hand and his own cock with the other. Both he and Hank watched Connor’s face as Hank pressed deeper, watched Connor’s mouth drop open, watched his face scrunch up in pain a few times, watched him get more and more flushed and start panting. Watching Connor’s journey of taking Hank’s massive cock all the way to the root was mesmerizing. When Hank was fully sheathed inside Connor, they were both breathing heavily. Niles stroked Connor’s face.

“How do you feel?” he murmured. Connor didn’t answer, but he started to purr loudly. He didn’t seem to be able to focus his eyes on anything, head lolling back and forth. “Hmm?” Niles smiled indulgently. Hank realized in a flash that this was what Niles had wanted. He couldn’t tell Hank something he wanted Hank to do, because Niles really only got off on Connor’s pleasure. Niles only cared about Connor feeling good. Hank knew then, despite how stupidly horny he was, buried balls deep in this Omega, that he’d never understand what Niles and Connor had, and no one on earth, least of all him, could threaten their relationship. Niles and Connor lived in a world where only they existed, and everyone else was a background character. No matter how strongly Connor felt about him, Hank wasn’t even a blip on Connor’s radar compared to Niles. Maybe they were fated lovers, perfect soulmates. Hank found that he didn’t mind.

“Do you want me to move?” Hank asked. Connor still couldn’t focus his eyes, but after a few seconds, he jerked his chin in a weird, sloppy motion. 

Hank knew he was a fat, old bastard, but he was the strong kind of fat, and he knew Niles had never pounded Connor as hard as Hank was now. Connor came over and over. By the time Hank came inside Connor, Hank knew two things. First, Connor was the best puss he’d ever fucked. Second, if he was going to keep doing this with them, he needed to start hitting the gym more. Hank pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Connor. Connor stared at the ceiling with empty eyes, mouth open, pink little tongue visible, purring loudly. Hank smirked as he brushed his fingers over Connor’s cheek. He’d fucked this minx’s brains out.

To his surprise, Connor snapped out of the trance he’d been in. He looked fucked up, but his eyes still went to his brother.

“You want me to finish you?” Niles asked softly. Connor nodded, smiling. Niles tenderly uncuffed Connor and took the bindings off of him, flipping him onto his stomach. “Thank you. It normally takes a lot more effort on my part to get him to this point,” Niles said to Hank. “But there’s not going to be a single thought in that pretty head when I’m done with him.” Niles leaned down and pressed his lips to Connor’s ear. “Nothing in that silly, little Omega brain but pleasure, exactly the way it should be.” Connor moaned weakly.

Hank lay and watched Niles fuck Connor. They moved so perfectly in sync, like a well-oiled machine. They’d probably been fucking like this since their early teens. They knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own. Yet, somehow, they were still crazy about each other after all this time. Hank thought about reaching out and twining Connor’s fingers with his, but he figured he’d taken up enough of Connor’s attention for the night. He just watched, trying not to doze off.

Niles came with a shout and a deep, Alphan snarl, and Connor made the most beautiful noise Hank had ever heard when Niles knotted him. Niles almost collapsed on top of Connor. Hank knew what Alphas were like when they knotted, so he said nothing. He reached out and stroked Connor’s wrist. Connor didn’t move, purring  _ very _ loudly. Hank could see that his eyes were open, but Hank knew he was insensate.

“He...” Niles panted. He lifted his head, his eyes were hazy. “You were a good choice,” Niles slurred, “I’m glad he likes you so much.” He was on his knotting high. “I like you too. You’re different.” Niles said it so earnestly that Hank pushed himself up and leaned over and kissed him. Niles melted into the kiss and made a breathy noise. Alphas were endorphin-drunk idiots while knotting an Omega, so Niles’ sloppy kisses didn’t surprise Hank.

“You love him, don’t you?” Hank said when he broke the kiss. That was a mistake because Niles immediately started sniffling, eyes welling with tears.

“I do. I love him so much. So much,” a few tears leaked out of his eyes as his attention went back to his twin underneath him. “So much,” Niles choked. Jesus, he was out of it. Hank stroked his hair until he calmed down. “Thank you,” Niles whispered to Hank, then leaned down and pressed kisses to all of Connor’s freckles and moles that he could reach. Hank went for the covers, knowing that Niles would be stuck in Connor for a while. He urged them to roll over so they were spooning.

“You want me to stay?” Hank asked. Niles was still sniffling into Connor’s shoulder. He nodded. He looked slightly less delirious.

“Connor loves morning sex. I love him so much,” Niles whispered. Still a little delirious. It was cute. As Hank pulled the covers over all of them and lay next to Connor, he looked forward to getting to know Niles better out of bed. Connor was out cold, a small smile on his lips, but he was purring in his sleep at the feeling of his Alpha filling him up. Hank kissed his lips carefully, then laid down and went to sleep to the sound of Connor purring.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I feel good about this, and I'm sticking to that. I have ideas for sequels, so this could be a series, but it might also be a standalone. We'll see. Don't get your hopes up (T_T)  
> My twitter is here: [link](https://twitter.com/sunnivaixchel)


End file.
